Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, in particular, an information processing apparatus arranged to add a function to an application program which processes an image, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Related Background Art
Some application programs (hereinafter, denoted as applications) operating in a processing apparatus, for example, a personal computer (PC) can have a function which is not available from the current applications, added on as an expansion function. Such an expansion function is more frequently called a plug-in and enables a user to add on a function when necessary even after the user installs an application.
A method of a desired function being selected and added by a user from a list of functions published on a server is available as a method of adding on such a function.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-61020 discloses a method of causing the user to select an application by displaying applications that can be added on, in accordance with the type of incorporated data when the data is incorporated by a terminal.
However, when a function is to be selected from functions displayed as a list and added on, the user may be at a loss for selecting the function if many expansion functions are simply presented. Even if the user selects and adds on a function properly, the function may not be applicable to a user's installed file. To avoid such a case, a processing apparatus arranged to select an add-on function in accordance with a file which the user wishes to process (edit, for example) and, as a result, to add on only functions wished by the user to use is strongly desired.